


Love at War

by Deebubble8



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deebubble8/pseuds/Deebubble8
Summary: Vanessa and Charity meet during world war 2 . Could this be the beginning of something dangerous
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my second fan fic this is an AU for our girls. Hope you enjoy.

Love at war

Prelude

Its 1942 and Great Britain is at war with Germany. Everyone has a part to play. All the men are going of to fight and the women left behind have to cover their jobs. It’s the first time most women have worked outside the home in this way. Many women volunteer for the auxiliary services. The blitz is hitting London hard, but some form of life has to carry on and one job in the auxiliary services is driving for the higher ranked officers based in London coordinating the war . Here we find Vanessa Woodfield, a single mum of Johnny aged 3, living back with her mother, having left her Veterinary course to sign up to help. She has moved back to her mums in London. Her mother is not very pleased to have her wayward daughter and her brat in her house again as her neighbours and friends will know her mistakes. But its war and she won’t see them on the streets. 

Chapter 1 

Vanessa has a new assignment and drives to pick up Major Patrick Kirk at his Army club and take him into central London to the Operations room in Westminster. The traffic isn’t too bad this time in the morning . Although its early spring there is still a chill in the air. It breaks her heart to see all the houses damaged and some gone all together from last nights air raids. Johnny, her Mother and her were all in the underground last night as most nights. Johnny is not at all that keen on the loud bangs every night. He often cries in his mothers arms eventually sleeping from exhaustion. While all around cower and hope the bombs pass.  
“ Major Kirk sir, My name Is Private Woodfield, I am here as your driver Sir.”  
“ Ah Good lets go Private”.  
As she pulls up outside military headquarters in Westminster, she notices a number of cars all arriving and dropping off high ranking officers. She wanders whats going down. But she is unlikely to hear anything from her charge.  
The other drivers are standing by their cars and chatting. Vanessa wanders over and smiles at the other girls. She looks around and just as she looks back to the girl Rhona she has got friendly with she sees a vision of blonde hair to her right. The sun catches the blonde and its as if the world stands perfectly still as Vanessa looks fully at this girl. Wow is the first thought Vanessa has, She is stunning in her uniform which isn’t easy. It fits her in all the right places. Rhona to her side coughs “ Earth to Ness, What you staring at ?”  
“ Ah um nothing , just thought I knew her.”  
“Do you? Cause I ve heard she is trouble”.  
“ No don’t think I do after all. Why is she trouble ? she is helping out like all of us Rhona”  
“ I honestly don’t know , but a couple of the other girls were saying to give her a wide berth. Seems she has a bit of a past.”  
“ No offence Rhona but don’t we all , I have Johnny at home and you haven’t always been whiter than white.”  
“ Well yes I know Ness but she isn’t very friendly and she is usually quite sharp”.  
“ Oh well never mind I probably wont be seeing her again and I did think she was someone else.”  
What else could she say to her friend. She couldn’t very well say that seeing this girl took her breath away heart beat faster, she didn’t even know why .  
But as luck would have it the other girls all left with the charges and her and the blonde remained. Standing there they looked over at each other. Vanessa smiled politely and got no response, if anything the blonde just scowled back.  
Vanessa thought how rude and turned away. The next thing she was aware of was a soft voice in her right ear.  
“ Sorry I was being rude , just not used to one of this lot smiling at me”  
“That’s fine I know what they cane be like, my name is Vanessa Woodfield”.  
“Charity Dingle, Pleased to meet you Vanessa”.  
Vanessa turned fully to shake hands with the blonde and looked straight into beautiful green eyes. She stammered.  
“ Nn nice to meet you too.”  
“ Bit of a stammer babe ?”  
“ No not at all, I wonder how long our charges will be?”  
“ No idea, Wanna a smoke ?”  
“ No thank you I don’t smoke”  
“ A good girl then eh Vanessa, Do you have any bad habits “ Charity said and winked at Vanessa .  
Vanessa’s stomach did a little flip, what was wrong with her, this was ridiculous  
Its not like she is interested in women. That’s highly unlikely all the boyfriends she has had and her one more serious relationship with Johnny’s dad.  
“ I don’t have time for bad habits I have a little boy at home and this job and an annoying Mother.”  
Charity laughed and said “ Yes I have two of those and a daughter. Do I assume if you have a mother at home your husband has gone off to fight?”  
“ Umm no I am afraid the father of my son left us when he arrived three years ago.”  
“Im sorry for putting my foot in that, Men can be such pigs. There is my charge now, Be seeing you Vanessa”.  
“ Bye Charity, See you around.”  
“ Oh I hope so” Charity winked again and Vanessa Flushed red. What was the matter with her, Maybe she was coming down with the flu.”  
Vanessa’s charge came out then and she had to drive him to his club and wait for him. Just down the road was a nice café and Major Kirk allowed her to go and have some lunch. She had just sat down when suddenly someone flopped into the chair opposite her. “ Hello Vanessa, Long time no see” Charity laughed at herself.  
“ Well hello again. Im just getting some lunch, will you join me?”  
“ Yes I would like that very much” Vanessa answers looking at Charity sitting smiling at her.  
After around half an hour the two had shared a plate of pot meat sandwiches and a pot of tea. Meat was in scarce supply but the tinned version was edible at least. They shared stories of their children, and laughed at some of each others stories. But when ever Vanessa asked some questions Charity just clamed up and changed the subject. So Vanessa stayed on safe topics and found Charity really enjoyable company and had no idea why the other girls thought she was trouble.  
As the half an hour was up and the food was finished Vanessa said she really ought to get back to the car and wait for Major Kirk.  
“ Then you have the bumbling Paddy then “ Charity smiled  
“ Do you know him then ?”  
“ Yes I have driven him before, he’s ok really just a bit wet”.  
“ He seems nice enough, Who are you driving.”  
“ This time I have Captain Pete Barton, He is a bit full of himself , but ok to drive for.  
“Have you met Captain Pierce Harris yet, he’s a strange one. He seems to have taken a shine to Rhona. But something about him makes me uneasy”  
Vanessa asks Charity.  
“ No not yet, I will keep my eyes open. Is Rhona a good friend , cant say I’ve spoken to her. I noticed you seemed close”.  
“ We knew each other before I went to Veterinary college and I left to sign up.”  
“ Oh wow a brain box then. Do you ever go out Vanessa, Wondered if you fancied a drink later ?”  
“ Thanks that’s a nice idea but I have Johnny and he doesn’t deal with the air raids well and my mother is not really maternal and wont have a glue what to do with him, Just hoping I get home in time tonight.”  
“ I am lucky in that respect I have a large family that help with the child care and Debbie is older to help out and she actually has two kids of her own.”  
“ Wow you are a grandmother, you really don’t look old enough , thought you were around my age”.  
“ Lets just say I had her young and leave it at that babe.”  
“ Think maybe I should have done it that way. Im older than all of the others at Vet college. I always wanted to be a vet but my mother disapproved and I was a late starter when it comes to standing on my own two feet, But Johnny changed that.”  
“ Well at least you are following your dreams now, will you go back when this damn war is over ?”  
“ Yes I hope so.”  
They had walked back to the cars and their charges had yet to appear. The temperature wasn’t great so they sat in one of the cars and carried on chatting for a bit. Their respective charges came out of the club and Charity got out of the car and waved bye. As she disappeared into her vehicle and drove off Vanessa had a strange feeling of sadness. She had never reacted to someone they way she was to this woman. It was unnerving and crazy. Not to mention forbidden and against everything she was bought up to think. She couldn’t shake this feeling towards Charity. She knew she would never act on it. Could never act on it. She was quite sure that it was one sided and probably just her noticing that Charity was gorgeous was just her admiring beauty and nothing more. Trying to put her out of her mind she drove home after leaving the Major at his billet.  
But as night fell and the air raid sirens went off again she thought about the stunning blonde and hoped she was safe tonight with her kids.

To be continued……


	2. Away for a few days

Chapter 2 

It was 7.30 and Johnny was in bed fast asleep and Vanessa was ready to leave , just calling goodbye to her Mother she leaves and walks to the nearest tube station. She arrives at the stop she wants. She cant quite believe she let Charity talk her into this. It took some persuading her Mother. She comes out on the street and sees Charity waiting across the road. She smiles when she sees her walking towards her and Vanessa stomach does a funny flip thing.   
“ Hello Vanessa, you look nice. Shall we try the pub just down the road then if there is a raid we can nip back down this tube station.”  
“ That sounds good to me, you look nice too out of uniform. I cant remember the last time I went out. Must be before I had Johnny.”  
“ Well glad I talked you into it then. Come on first ones on me.”  
They walked a short way down the road and into a typical London boozer . It was load and busy, full of service men and girls hoping to nab themselves a guy.  
“ I will get the drinks in Ness and you grab that table just there, looks like the last one.”  
Vanessa walked over and sat down making sure there was another chair for Charity. It was a bit cramped, but like the whole of London right now with the Americans just joining us to fight Germany.   
“ Thanks I really need this its been hectic this week. I think something big is going on, im sure the number of meetings this week was twice normal.”  
“ I agree, I think since the Yanks joined us its been getting more intense.”  
“ Do you have anyone who is fighting Charity ?”  
“ Well I think a couple of my cousins are in France and Holland right now, I haven’t heard from either for a while though. How about you ?”  
“ Well Johnny’s Dad is out there too but we had split up before he went, I just haven’t told my Mother that.”  
“ Im sorry , were you married ?”  
“ No to my Mother’s shame and to be honest I wasn’t that bothered he really wasn’t that interested in Johnny or me for that matter, he is younger than me and just wanted a good time.”  
“ Sorry that’s a pain for you having to bring your lad up on your own. I know all about that. Debbie my oldest has two of her own and I have two boys at home too.  
“ Wow you have three kids, how do you still look so good?”  
Vanessa went red when she realise what she had just blurted out. Charity just smiled at her and winked.  
“ Thank you, you don’t look like you have a kid at home either. So had you been with your chap long ?”  
“ No I don’t really do relationships or should I say they don’t do me. I mean they never seem to work for me. How about you ?”  
“ Mmmm I think a bit the same. I never seem to get a good match. To be honest my love life has been a bit of a disaster zone.”  
Just at this moment the sirens started and most of the occupants of the pub started to make their way out and down into the tube station. Charity and Vanessa found themselves squashed into a small area just off the station platform.  
“ Wow this is real friendly Ness, You only had to ask. I’m quite good with the female of the sexes “. Charity winked again and Vanessa felt her cheeks red and hot. The cheek of her. who does she think Vanessa is ?”  
“ Do you mind please Charity.”  
“ Cant say as I do Ness”.  
“ Well I will move then”. And with that Vanessa pushed away from Charity or as much as she could. Vanessa immediately missed the warmth of her body and the closeness of her hands and face. Charity was looking straight at Vanessa and trying to work out her response when all around there was the sound of an explosion and the ground shaking as a bomb hit close by. Women were screaming and trying to calm down crying children.  
The dust and rubble that had fallen as the explosion happened was making most of them cough. It wasn’t safe to leave their spot yet. Charity had put her arms around Vanessa as the commotion continued around them. For Vanessa everything stood still as she looked into Charity’s gorgeous green eyes. Charity was not sure what Vanessa was thinking but she knew that when she looked into Vanessa’s big blue eyes she was lost. Oh god she thought this cant be happening. Charity had done so well avoiding and emotional connections for so long now after all the times she had been hurt and used. She really didn’t trust anyone. But right now she just wanted to Kiss Vanessa and melt into her body for warmth and comfort. Charity wasn’t sure if Vanessa would be receptive to a move from Charity, it wasn’t what was called normal in these times. But then Charity had never been bothered about that. She felt a real connection with Vanessa and hoped it was mutual.   
The silence between them lasted what felt like a lifetime but was probably not that long. The sirens sounded again and people started to slowly drift outside. As the girls came back up to the air the devastation of the bomb that had landed could be seen clearly as fires where raging and half the street opposite had disappeared. Charity realised she still had her arm around Ness as she led her out of the tube.  
“ Don’t look over Ness, come on lets get away from here for a bit. There is a park just down there. Lets just go and take in some fresher air.”  
“ Thank you Charity, Sorry I was a bit jumpy back there. That was closer than I have experienced so far. I Hate that smell of sulphur after the air raids”.   
They waled for a while then sat on a park bench. People were running around, but slowly the number dwindled and it became quieter.   
“ Charity I really ought to get back to my Mother and make sure Johnny is ok.”  
“ You will have to walk Ness, let me walk with you please”.  
“ Ok but which way do you go home from here ?”  
“ It doesn’t matter as I am making sure you get back safely and your little lad is ok.”Charity couldn’t help but rest her arm back around Vanessa she seemed to Need the physical connection and warm of her. Vanessa was feeling so many  
things that she couldn’t put a name too right now and it was confusing , she did know that it all felt good or great even being with this woman even if she couldn’t work out what it all meant.  
When they turned in to the street Vanessa lives on she felt relief that everything around was intact and her home was ok.   
As they sttod near her front door Charity was unsure what to do next. This was not like her at all like her normally but this woman was having an unnerving effect on her. Her hands trembled and she reached out to Vanessa and drew her in and went to kiss her on the cheek, Vanessa was surprised to see Charity moving closer and turned her head to look straight at her and the kiss landed on her lips. They both stepped back as a shock of what can only be called electric passed between the with that soft gentle kiss. Vanessa just grabbed her key and mumbled about getting in and she was gone. Charity just stood there wondering what had just happened. As she started to walk away she put her hand to her mouth and touched her fingers to her lips and felt that kiss all over her body. She was in big big trouble. She smiled all the way home.  
It was a drizzly dismal day in London the next morning and if she was honest Vanessa just wanted to stay in her bed and no go to work at all. She was embarrassed Not at the kiss but at just running away after. Well rushing back in the house. She had felt things she couldn’t explain when their lips had touched, her whole body came alive. She had been out with a few guys but never felt anything remotely like that. She had hardly slept. Did this mean she was weird. If she was honest with herself it felt strangely right to her. Charity had looked shocked too, had she meant to kiss her. This was all a mess. And she would have to see her at work.  
Vanessa went to pick up Major Kirk and take him into Westminster. Waiting outside in her car she saw Charity pull up with Captain Barton and when she saw Vanessa she smiled and waved and started to walk over once Captain Barton had entered the building. Getting into the car next to Vanessa.  
“ Morning Ness are you ok ?”  
“ Morning Charity yes im fine thanks”.  
“ I hope I didn’t upset you last night ?”  
“ No of course not. What is Captain Barton like today. Major Kirk appeared quite tense earlier. I think this is a big meeting. I mean look how many cars are here. Oh and here comes Rhona too.”  
“ Ness I really enjoyed last night , I know it was a bit difficult with air raid and all that but I really enjoy your company.”  
“ Well its not easy to get away but it was nice. “  
“ Oh shit here comes my charge, I better run. Bye Ness”.  
Charity left the car and shortly after Major Kirk re appeared too and off they went again. This time they went to the admiralty as they pulled up she saw that Charity had also come here. She came over to the car  
“ Hey we must stop meeting like this “   
“ Oh ha ha , yes I think we will get a reputation.”  
“ Ness I would love a reputation with you” Charity gave her a cheeky wink  
Vanessa blushed furiously as she thought of maybe further kisses.  
“ Ness what are you thinking” Charity said showing fake shock.  
“ Umm nothing why ?”  
“ Cause you were blushing “ “ Nonsense it just hot in the car it’s a muggy day”. “ Oh I know its hot in your car babe”. Vanessa couldn’t hold the eye contact. “ Charity stop being an idiot” “ Well is that what Im being Ness ?”  
“Charity I have no idea what you are suggesting but I think we both know you can put any such thoughts out of your mind”. “ Really ! Babe ? “  
Just then Captain Barton came out have an animated conversation with Major Kirk. They shock hands and came back to their cars.  
As Vanessa drove Major Kirk to his next meeting she tried to keep her mind of the stunning blonde who did seem to be flirting with her.  
“Private Woodfield I have to tell you tomorrow we will be leaving London for a few days. I hope this wont inconvenience you. We will be leaving at 8 am tomorrow and not back till possibly after the weekend. You will be given a couple of days off once we are back. Please pack what you need and pick me up at 8 sharp “  
“ Yes sir. I will be there.”  
Vanessa says again to her Mother. “ I cant do anything about it its my job and there’s a war on you know ?” “ Don’t use that tone with me Vanessa , your brat is not my responsibility and you shouldn’t have kept him.” “ Mother how can you say such cruel things, I love him and I will do everything to keep my absences down to a minimum but its an order and I have to go.” “ Fine but just let it be known im not happy about it.” “ Yes Mother I get that”. With that Vanessa climbs the stairs to break the bad news to Johnny who then sulks for the rest of the evening.  
At 8 am the next morning with a small bag in the boot Vanessa picks up Major Kirk. They start to drive out of London and he says “ Private Woodfield we are driving to Devon today to a place called Slapton. And I will be meeting some other officers there.”  
“ Right sir it should take us about four and a half hours to get there”.   
“ Yes I think that is about right . We will be stopping off on the way for a lunch meeting in Bristol. You will be able to take a break as well.”  
“ Yes sir thank you.”  
Vanessa thought to herself this is just what she needed a bit of time away from a certain blonde to get her head sorted . She knows nothing can come of what ever these feelings are so she needs a little space .  
What she doesn’t know is at 9am a certain blonde picked up Captain Barton and was told that they were going to Devon.

To be continued……


	3. Slapton

Chapter 3 Slapton

The lunch stop in Bristol was a nice break. The Major went into his meeting leaving Vanessa to walk around and see the area. It was on the docks in Bristol, there was a lot of activity and ships in being loaded with supplies and service men. Vanessa wondered how many would return.  
About an hour later the Major returned to the car and they set off on their way to Devon. They arrived in Slapton in the middle of the afternoon, the sun was out and as Vanessa looked around she couldn’t believe how beautiful this place was. Just what she needed to forget all the stuff in London. The Village was picturesque and it was on top of a hill, this led down to a large and very long shingle beach and the sparkling sea. She couldn’t help but notice in the stunning scenery the beach was covered in troops and landing vessels. Major Kirk instructed her that she had a twin room at the bed and breakfast up the street. He suggested she went and settled in as he wouldn’t need her for the rest of the day. Vanessa went to the bed and breakfast and after seeing her room she asked if she would be able to use the phone. She rand her Mother to let her know they had arrived without telling her where she was and spoke to Johnny. Having done this it was early evening and she was hungry, she asked the lady in the B&B where she could eat. The public house that the landlady suggested was just half way down the hill and called The Half Way Inn. The food was basic because of rationing but it filled a hole and half of beer was very welcome. Vanessa returned to the B&B, as she walked in the Landlady smiled and said that her room mate had arrived. Vanessa looked puzzled and said she wasn’t aware she was having a roommate. The landlady just smiled and said she had the same uniform as Vanessa and was billeted with her.   
Vanessa climbed the stairs feeling a little anxious she wasn’t that happy about having to share with a stranger. As she walked into her room she came face to face with the green eyes she had been trying so hard not to think of.  
“ Hey Babe, are we sharing, Wow that’s a stroke of luck. Thought I was getting a stranger who would probably be boring”  
“ Charity what are you doing here ?”  
“ Well I assume the same as you !! “ Charity was beaming from ear to ear noting Vanessa’s discomfort.  
“ Oh God I cant believe we have to share a room.”  
“Im sure we will cope, we never really finished talking about the other night and the fact I kissed you.”  
“ I think the less said about that the better Charity, I’m tired after a long drive where is the bathroom I think I will change and go to bed”.  
“ That’s a great idea Ness but you can change in here.”  
“ I don’t think so Charity I’m really not comfortable with what ever you think is going on.”  
“ I don’t think any thing is going on , I just like your company and when I went to kiss you and you turned so I kissed your lips I had such an amazing feeling , are you telling me you didn’t ?”  
“ Charity I have no intention of discussing this.” With that Vanessa left the room with her pjs and went in search of the bathroom. Vanessa stayed in the bathroom as long as she could before returning to the room. As she entered she found that Charity had got into one of the beds.  
“ I hope you don’t mind Ness, I didn’t know if there was any particular bed you wanted. Happy to swap if you like.”  
“ No that’s fine Thanks.”  
With that Vanessa settled herself in the other bed and tried to ignore the gorgeous blonde in her pjs a few feet away.  
“ Night Ness if you get scared during the night just hop over here and I will make you feel better.”  
“ Shut up Charity.”  
Charity let a small laugh and turned over turning the light out.  
They both lay there trying sleep while both being aware of the other woman. It didn’t help that it was so quiet here. After quite a while Vanessa said softly “ Are you still awake Charity.”  
“ Yes, cant you sleep Ness” “ No I cant I think its too quiet here im used to hearing noises outside in London.”  
“ Do you wanna talk about anything and im sorry if my teasing you makes you uncomfortable. I really do like you”  
“ I like your company too , but that’s as far as it goes Charity I’m not like that.”  
“ I don’t mean to be argumentative but Ness I think you felt the same as i did “  
“ Lets change the subject please, How old are your boys. Johnny is 3 .”  
“ Oh wow my Moses is 3 and Noah is a surly teenager at 15. They are great boys but I haven’t made their lives easy.”  
“ They are unusual names, but then so is yours are your family religious ?”  
“ You would think so wouldn’t you but if I’m honest they are a bunch of scallies.  
There is Zachariah, Chastity, Cain, Obadiah, Samuel and Shadrach just name a few.”  
“ They are great names. I love them so what’s your daughter called ?”  
“ Ah she is Deborah we call her debbie or debs, and her kids are Sarah and Jack.”  
“ She decided against the family tradition then , but you did ?”  
“ I didn’t name Moses as I had him in Prison and I didn’t have a great deal to do with Noah as a baby either for the same reason. I have had a hard time Ness.”  
“Im sorry to hear that I don’t mean to be rude but you don’t seem the type to be in jail.”  
“ Oh the first time I was set up and when the truth came to light I was released and the second time was Perverting the course of justice and I was guilty of that.”  
“ How long did you serve for that, were you lying for a family member ?”  
“ No it was someone I thought could give me a better life and I served a year. Never again will I trust someone that much, Anyway I’m sure you don’t need to know about my crap past. What happened with your little lads dad.”  
“ Johnny, His Dad and I had a relationship for a few months when I found I was pregnant he was scared and felt trapped, he was younger and didn’t want to settle down. He did try but he was driving me insane.”   
“ I really like you Ness and I think you like me the same way.”  
“ Charity please I cant do this. Its not right or acceptable.”  
“ Babe are you always so stubborn, I know you felt what I did when we kissed. And as far as I believe society has no right to tell me how to live my life. When I kissed you that was the most I have felt in a very long time Ness.”  
Vanessa was glad it was dark in the room as she was very warm and she was blushing furiously as she felt the same about the kiss and Charity. It was all so alien and she had always been bought up to believe this was wrong. Problem was it felt so right. She became aware that Charity had got out of her bed and stepped to hers and sat on the edge reached down and took her hand and held it gently and spoke in a soft whisper.  
“ Babe, let me kiss you again please.”  
Charity leaned down and placed her lips on Vanessa’s as she had turned her face towards Charity. It was soft and slow, but Vanessa felt her heart beating quicker and Charity kissed her over and over the kisses getting more passionate and Charity heard Ness moan softly as she kept kissing her. It was driving them both crazy, They couldn’t stop except for air and Charity moved her body so she could take Ness in her arms and laid them down.  
“ Ness I need you , all of you. I know you are uncertain but please let me make love to you.”  
“ Oh god Charity you are driving me mad , I just don’t understand what im feeling and I know its wrong”  
“ Nothing this good could possibly wrong babe”.  
“ Please Charity I cant please just hold me.” “ Ok Ness what ever you want I would never push you. Just know I’m so attracted to you and I want you.”  
“ You might just be playing with me Charity and then tell everyone im a freak “  
“ Do you really think I would do that” Charity sounded shocked and sad. With that she got off Vanessa’s bed and back into her own. “ Night Ness.”  
The room went silent again and Vanessa was kicking herself. She couldn’t understand why she suddenly felt so lonely and missed Charity’s arms and her lips. She was so confused. Her head hurt and spun and laid there unable to sleep. What would tomorrow bring. Finally, she dozed of when exhaustion took over.   
To be continued……….


	4. In the rising sun

Chapter 4 In the rising sun

The next thing Vanessa knew was the sun peeking in the window as it came up over the hill next to the B&B, she looked over and saw Charity still asleep and made her escape to avoid any awkwardness. She dressed in the bathroom and slipped out the front door. Walking down the hill towards the beach, it was a beautiful day and the sun was getting warmer as summer came closer. She arrived at the beach and wandered a little way along. She saw in the distance some service men starting their daily routine and there appeared to be American servicemen too . They had started arriving in the Uk in January and training along side the British and commonwealth. It seemed obvious they were preparing for something. But of course no one was told what. Her mind was trying to think of anything but Charity and how soft her lips were and how the feelings they gave were like nothing she had ever felt before in her whole life.  
As she started to think she ought to get back for breakfast she noticed two men standing almost out of sight at the back of the beach against the cliff in the shadow of it. It took a moment to realize that one of them was Captain Peirce Harris, That must mean Rhona was here too. Just as she got to the nearest point to them they moved further in against the cliff out of sight completely. She made it back to the village in time for breakfast was very relieved to see Charity sitting at a table with another driver who must be billeted with them. She looked over and gave a small smile then turned back to the girl she was talking to. Vanessa sat on her own at a small table near the window and watched the world go by.   
Vanessa was just sipping the last of her tea when Charity slid into the seat opposite and said good morning.  
“ You were off and out early, Couldn’t you sleep babe ? “ She winked after this question and smirked.  
“ I slept well thank you , just woke early and went off to explore, I need to go now and pick up Major Kirk. I will see you later no doubt.”  
“ You will babe.” And with that she left and walked back to her car and onto the hotel the Major was staying in.  
The first trip of the day was down to Plymouth to the docks and ship yards there and then onto the Admiralty there. By the time they returned to Slapton it was the middle of the afternoon and thankfully they hadn’t seen Charity at all. When they arrived back she saw Rhona parking up and waved to her. They had a great catch up, Rhona was staying at a different B&B and when she heard who Vanessa was sharing a room with she suggested trying to get moved to hers. Vanessa strangely didn’t want to . It seemed like torture but she want to see Charity at close quarters again. She couldn’t understand why she felt this uneasy but also exhilarated and excited at the prospect of another night alone together.  
Rhona went off with a couple of the other drivers at her B&B to find some dinner. Vanessa wasn’t that hungry and was feeling very flat having not seen Charity since breakfast. Vanessa walked up the road this time towards the small square in the centre of the village and sat in the sun as it was beginning to set. Sitting on the bench she was miles away. “ Hey Ness …Ness are you with us…Ness I said its been a lovely day.”  
Suddenly realizing she was being spoken to.  
“ Hi Charity sorry I was miles away.”  
“ Dreaming of me and kissing me im sure hey Ness.”  
“ Don’t be ridiculous Charity I haven’t given you a second thought.”  
“ Oh come on Ness you know you enjoyed and so did I “  
Vanessa got up from the bench her cheeks flushed and walked briskly to the B&B. Once in her room she grabbed her night ware and went in the bathroom to changed. She got into bed and got her book out and started reading.  
Charity came in a little while later and smiled at Vanessa.  
“ Hi Ness, Im sorry I teased you and I understand that it annoys you, but you did feel the same as me last night didn’t you ?”  
“ I know I did, but I shouldn’t and I cant feel that way.”  
“ You can babe and many women do. I really like you im not playing a nasty trick. You can trust me Babe.”  
“ Charity I think I know that , this is just really new and scary to me. I have to admit I like you to.”  
“ Well Ness that is a definite step forward, can I be cheeky and hope for another kiss tonight. I have missed you all day Babe”  
Charity’s voice had got a lot softer and Vanessa looked up and into her eyes and saw the desire there and it must have acted like a catalyst. Vanessa leaned out of bed towards Charity and pulled her in , Charity was taken by surprise and stumbled a bit but put her hand on Vanessa’s bed to steady herself taking her other arm to reach around Vanessa’s waist. And in no time at all their lips met with a passion that made it clear to both of them that this was going further tonight. The ways their lips moved so well together and soon Charity was running her tongue along Vanessa’s lips looking for entry and was allowed it. The soft moan that came from Vanessa spurred on Charity moved her hands slowly down the sides of Vanessa’s body and under the sheets. There was no resistance this time and she moved herself to lay next to Vanessa. Looking straight into Vanessa’s blue eyes Charity felt herself losing all thought except pleasing this gorgeous woman in her arms. “ God I want you Babe” “ I want you too , I have never done this before”. Don’t worry Ness I wont do anything you don’t want me to I promise.” “ I want you to do what you want “.  
At that Charity let out a groan as her senses overwhelmed her and her need to feel skin was urgent. Lifting Vanessa’s night gown over her head she leaned back slightly and caught her breath. “ Ness you are beautiful, truly gorgeous.” And she started kissing her neck and down to her chest and gently squeezing on of her breasts and licking and kissing the other. Vanessa was moaning often and holding her tighter to her. Vanessa felt amazing and thought that Charity had far too many clothes on and told her so. “ Babe that can be changed, you can take them off.” Vanessa rose to the challenge and reached over and undid her shirt , then unzipped her skirt and let it slip to the floor. Charity in her underwear was a sight to be seen. As Vanessa reached around and undid her bra and let it fall to the floor she stared at her and said “ Wow you are stunning”. Charity quickly closed the gap and took her face in her hands and kissed her again soundly. Vanessa started running her hands down Charity’s back as she continued to run her tongue and kisses down Vanessa’s body. Her body was on fire, between her legs was throbbing in a way it never had before she was over come with desire she couldn’t stop now she needed Charity to touch her so badly her moans were growing more impatient .Just as she thought she was going to explode she felt Charity’s fingers started to stroke her clit sending sensations through her that made her want to scream all the time pushing her higher and higher. “ Oh God please Charity, I need you to make me cum” “ You are so wet for me , All in good time Babe, just enjoy.” “ Oh I am , oh fuck I am”  
This spurred Charity on ,she had never heard Vanessa swear and it drove her crazy and the moans were music to her ears. Finally she could resist no longer and she slid her fingers lower and pushed one inside Ness, who cried out in ecstasy , Charity gently placed her hand over Vanessa’s mouth and pulled her finger out returning it all the way deep inside her with a second finger and Vanessa’s back arched up as the pleasure hit her and Charity kept a steady rhythm with her fingers while her mouth made its way to her clit and started licking and sucking it. The explosion in Vanessa built and built and her walls clutched at Charity’s fingers as she lost control and came all over them. Groaning Charity slowed her fingers and let go of her clit as Vanessa shook and tried to catch her breath after a few minutes when she could speak again.  
“ Wow, I have never cum like that before. That was incredible Charity.”  
“ Yes it was Babe.” “ Is it always like that with two women ?”  
“ No babe it isn’t at all, that was special, you are special Ness.” And she started kissing her way back up Vanessa’s body and then held her really tight while she kissed her thoroughly.   
Vanessa got her breath back and realized that it didn’t seem like Charity expected her to do anything. But she wanted to make her feel as good as she did. She started kissing Charity’s neck and following what she had felt moved down to her breasts, they were beautiful and soft, she enjoyed kissing them and sucking them and could hear the appreciative sounds that Charity was making. This gave her confidence to keep going. Moving her hand over Charity’s stomach and down between her legs. Moaning as she felt how wet Charity was “ Oh you are wet, did I do that ?” “ Yes babe that’s all you “.  
Rubbing her clit with her fingers she feels Charity getting more and more turned on, she takes pity on her and slides two fingers straight inside her and Charity arches up and pushes against them, so Vanessa pushes harder and faster feeling the other woman’s need, she continues to trust her fingers deep and hard in Charity and brings her moth down and tastes her for the first time, she feels so wanton and loves the taste of this woman lying in her bed under her as she pleasures her. Charity’s legs start to shake and she turns her head to bit the pillow as she came hard. Vanessa kept her fingers in her and gently removed them when Charity stopped shaking. “ Wow Babe I thought you said you hadn’t done this before” “ very funny cheeky” Vanessa slapped Charity playfully on the arm then cuddled into Charity’s body and could not believe how amazing how she felt. “ That really was mind blowing Babe.” Charity said slightly laughing after the slap.  
They lay there content and Charity said “ I have never felt like that before Ness , you really are special”. “ Thank you, your not that bad either.”  
They continued to lay in the afterglow and chat quietly about their respective days and Vanessa happened to mention seeing Captain Harris on the beach with another guy and them not wanting to be seen and moving when they saw her. Charity moved her head and looked at Vanessa . “ Did you recognise the other guy at all.” “ No don’t think I have ever seen him before and it was only just after 6 this morning.” “ That’s really strange Ness I wonder what the hell he is up to”. “ Does that mean you think he is up to no good?” “ I don’t know it just sounds a bit off. Come on you , think we need a little sleep my blonde rocket woman.” “ Oi you Cheeky, night “ and they kiss again but this time slow and gentle and they both sleep curled up together in one bed.

To be continued…..


	5. Back home

Chapter 5 Back home.

It was another beautiful day when Vanessa opened her eyes and became aware of warm strong arms around her. It felt so right but she felt her anxiety returning about what they had done even though the thought alone made her flush and feel wet. Just then Charity stirred and held her closer kissing her neck from behind as she was the big spoon. Vanessa let out a small moan. “ Morning babe, how did you sleep when we eventually got some” Charity said smiling into her neck. “ I slept well thank you, I cant believe how you made me feel last night. I have never felt like that in my whole life.”  
“ Do you know what Ness I don’t think I have either, It was amazing. I could stay in this bed with you all morning and practice a bit more see if I can improve eh!. “ Vanessa suddenly tensed and felt guilty for what happened even if it was earth shattering. “ Charity I don’t think so , I shouldn’t have let that happen last night I have no idea what I was thinking. Anyway we are back to London today”  
Charity felt a blow hit her as Vanessa spoke, “ You regret it Ness ?”  
“ No I think regret is not the right word, but I cant see it happening again. We both have kids and responsibilities; I need to get up.”  
As Vanessa went to move Charity held on and turned her so she was on her back and she pulled her into a kiss. Vanessa responded only too happily. “ I cant not kiss you and want you Ness, I don’t believe you can either, We will find a way.” “ I wish that was true but I just cant imagine what would happen if anyone found out.”  
With that Vanessa got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. They sat together for breakfast but Vanessa tried not to look directly at her and although they talked quite easily Vanessa felt that everyone else in the room could tell they had had sex last night. She was grateful when they parted ways to pick their charges up and start the journey back to London.  
It had been a few days since they had returned and Rhona had also returned the day after. Vanessa hadn’t seen Charity since the B&B and she couldn’t deny to herself she really missed Charity. The air raids continued most nights and by day she was driving Major Kirk to a lot of meetings. Since the Americans had joined them and their service men had arrived there seemed a lot more work on. With that came quite a few more opportunities for dances and parties especially at the G I s billets. Vanessa and Rhona had been invited to a couple before they left. Vanessa had declined the offer but knew that Rhona had gone and seen Pierce there and danced with him. The next invite came the day after Rhona got back. Vanessa finally agreed to go with Rhona as she kept pushing saying that she needed to meet someone nice and have some fun. When she said this to Vanessa all she could think of was charity’s lips on hers and her hands all over her. “ Ness you cant stay on your own, there are some really nice guys here. Come on.” And Vanessa thought maybe this would be a good idea what ever it was with Charity couldn’t be so why not.  
That night she got ready with her mother moaning that she had only been back a couple of days. Vanessa lied and said she had to attend as Major Kirk was needing driving there and this was really work. This didn’t impress her anymore than the idea that her daughter was just gallivanting. Vanessa was glad to get out of the house and enjoy the music and company. She was asked to dance quite a bit and after a couple of refusals she said yes to an American Army officer, He was pleasant looking and very polite and complimentary. This was good for her ego. They were dancing happily around the floor when the music became slower and the Officer pulled Vanessa in for a slow dance.  
Just at that moment Vanessa became aware of Charity standing at the side of the dance floor staring right at her. If looks could kill her dance partner would be six feet under. Then with what looked a tear Charity turned and walked out. Vanessa excused herself and walked out trying to see where Charity had gone. There was no sign of her anywhere. Vanessa wasn’t confident to wander around the streets so she made her way home feeling wretched. What had she done Charity looked so upset. Really if she thought about it so would she if it had been Charity dancing like that with some guy only a few days after being in Devon together.  
Vanessa didn’t see Charity for over a week.And unfortunately that was only at a distance. Work was hectic and Vanessa’s mother was making it very difficult. Vanessa knew she couldn’t move out because she would have no child care at all. The fact that her mother was driving her insane and she hadn’t seen Charity was making her mood noticeable. Rhona had been asking all kinds of questions about what was wrong with her and she had no idea how to answer. She just told her she was tired and her mother was a pain. Rhona suggested moving out but Vanessa explained about not having anyone to watch Johnny. Rhona said that there was a small flat in her house available and there was a nursery of sorts around the corner, a nice lady who looked after kids who’s parents were working with most of the dads away this was an increasing problem. There was a scheme set up by the government to evacuate a lot of the children from the cities. Vanessa was reluctant when this first came up and she still wasn’t at all keen . As much as she wanted Johnny to be safe she also wanted him with her after the trauma of his birth and the way she felt. She decided to have a look at the flat and talk to the lady and take Johnny with her. She had to bribe him with an apple to keep quiet with Grandma. She loved the little flat and Johnny was very excited about the possibility of playing with other children instead of boring Grandma, So Vanessa decided to take the leap it was one less thing to stress about. When she told her mother it didn’t go down very well at all . Far from being pleased she resented Vanessa for in her words ‘ being used’. Vanessa moved out as quickly as she could. She didn’t have very much and the flat was furnished so she could do it in her work car she did ask the major as obviously it was petrol and that was reserved. He was ok with it as it wasn’t a long way and it would only be two trips and she needed the car there for following day.  
As she unloaded the last box Charity came walking around the corner with a cute little lad hanging one of her hands. She stopped as soon as she saw Vanessa and didn’t know if she should speak or not. Vanessa walked up to her and spoke. “ Hi Charity, I have been hoping to see you. How have you been. Hello little chap are you Moses ?”  
Moses looked up shyly , smiled and nodded. “ Hi Ness yes im fine thank you, moving in with your boyfriend already ?”  
“ Don’t be ridiculous Charity I don’t have a boyfriend I was just dancing as he asked me.”  
“ So you would have danced with me if I had asked then.”  
“ Oh come on that’s hardly the same is it.” “ You haven’t seen how many ladies do dance together then ?”  
“ That’s cause their men are away and have no dance partner” “ How do you know that Ness ? “  
“ Stop it Charity, I need to get this box in and Johnny is upstairs “. “ Have you anymore to go up.” “ No this is the last just my bag and im done thanks.”  
“ I will get your bag then, go on lead the way”. Vanessa didn’t really know what to say so she just locked the car and went into the house. “ Johnny this is Moses, why don’t you show him your toy car. Do you want a cup of tea for your trouble Charity ?” “ I would prefer a kiss , but I guess a cuppa will have to do “ “ Charity we have children here . And you know how I feel about that anyway.” “ Well do you know how I feel about it or do you just not care ?”  
“ Charity please I cant do this my boy is just in the bedroom with your boy.”  
“ Well when Ness because not seeing and then seeing you in the arms of that guy is killing me, and I don’t do jealousy or missing someone.”  
“ Can you do a chat after work tomorrow Johnny is going to a child minder and can ask for an extra hour. But that’s all ok ?”  
“ Here maybe. And I also wanted to tell you I saw Pierce again hanging about in an alley the other day. I want to find out what he is up to.”  
“ Here but just talking Charity. Do you think that’s a good idea. It could be something black market and he wont be happy if you interfere. I think he could get nasty.”  
“ Ness don’t worry about me, you have no idea what kind of past I have had. I will see you here straight after work. Moses come on love we need to go now and get home im sure you are hungry.” Moses came running out of the bedroom followed by Johnny. “ Hi there mate you must be Johnny. Im Moses mum Charity.” Hello Chatty do you know mummy ? “ “ Yes I do . we work together. See you tomorrow, bye Johnny.”  
As Vanessa stood in the kitchenette she couldn’t help but wonder what the hell she was going to say to Charity. Just having her here had made her beat that little bit faster. She shook her head and started sorting out their stuff, making up beds and emptying boxes. 

To be continued……..


	6. They talk

Chapter 6 They Talk

It was only a day, just one night and a day at work and Vanessa would see Charity again. Then why was it dragging and felt like a week. Johnny had gone to the child minders quite happily which was a blessing as she had not slept well. Images of being with Charity in Cornwall would not leave her head. It was sweet torture. I believe this is wrong so why the hell does it feel so dammed good. Oh better than good. Vanessa feels herself come alive just thinking about it. Her hands are sweaty and she wants to feel that ecstasy again. Finally she must have dropped off, but when she woke she felt tired and irritable. The day at work went on forever. At last she entered her new home, it looked good now everything was away that at least had helped her not think of the blonde until she went to bed.  
Vanessa is stopped in her tracks as she hears the knock at her door. She opens it and there stands Charity looking so gorgeous in her uniform. It was everything she could do not to just grab her and pull her in for a kiss.   
“ Hey Ness, How was your day ? You have it looking really nice in here very cosy.”  
“ Thanks I unpacked all the boxes last night. Today was boring but ok. How about you.”  
“ It was about the same and far too long all I could think about was you “  
“ Charity” Vanessa said in a warning tone.  
“ Ness are you telling me you don’t feel what I’m feeling cause if you don’t then I will leave you be. Maybe that guy was more your style and I was just an experiment.”  
“ Charity that’s not fair. I was only dancing with him nothing else when he asked me out I made an excuse. I think I do feel like you but I just don’t think that I can live like that, having to hide. Feeling wrong all the time. What about Johnny.”  
“ Ness I know it wont be easy but saying that I don’t think it will be as hard as you think. Lots of spinsters share a property these days. Sometimes their men have been killed in the war.”  
“ Yes I can see that but we both have children Charity.”  
“ I m going to be honest with you Ness, I can t get you out of my mind , I want to kiss you right now and I’m not even sure how I am resisting. I would rather face a difficult time with you than any time without you and I can assure this is a first for me . I don’t usually do the starry eyed bit. But I want you so much Ness and I cant keep my hands of you. It isn’t just that though I enjoy being with you too I don’t want you to feel I just want your body.” Charity finished and just stood there waiting for Vanessa to say something.  
Vanessa looked into Charity’s eyes and the depth of green and saw a softness there and knew what she had said was true and she also realized she could not stay away from this woman either. She tilted her head and had a slightly cheeky look and a glint in her eye and said “ Are you sure you don’t want my body cause that’s a shame as I really want yours.”  
With that she moved forward and took Charity’s face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Charity was taken by surprise and moaned softly and returned the kiss. It takes only a matter of a couple of minutes and they are in the bedroom undressing each other frantically. Charity came up for air “ full of surprises you aren’t you, my little blonde rocket woman.” “ Shut up Charity and keep kissing me” “ Yes Ma mam”.  
It was over an hour and a half before Vanessa rushed round to get Johnny from the sitter. She said to Vanessa, “ My you look like you ran here. No need to rush dear he is quite happy playing with the cars.” “ Thank you , I just got held up.” “ Don’t worry deary its fine.”  
As she got back to the flat she could see the light on and said to johnny that she needed to pull the black out curtains , but Johnny was distracted. “ Hello Chatty, is Mos here ?” “ No darlin not tonight , I was just talking to mummy .”  
Vanessa blushed furiously which made Charity laugh and wink at her. “ Do you want to stay for something to eat then “  
“ That would be lovely thank you “  
They enjoyed the food Vanessa cooked and some good humored conversation which included Johnny regaling them with tails of the toy cars he played with today and his new friend Simon. After dinner Johnny sat on the chair in the sitting area and couldn’t keep his eyes open.  
“ Come on young man time for bed.” “ Can Chatty tell me a story Mummy “.  
“ Well if she doesn’t mind.” “ I don’t at all, I know a few good stories but you must be settled in bed first.” Johnny leapt up and into his room and Charity told him a story of a boy like him and his adventures. Vanessa watched with warmth in her eyes as she saw Charity with her son, laughing and talking. She was so good with him.  
Johnny was sound asleep and the pots were washed and they sat on the sofa holding onto each other. “ I could get used to this Ness, first using my body then feeding me a feast, now cuddles on the sofa. A perfect evening.” Just as she said that the air raid siren went off and Vanessa rushed into the bedroom to grab Johnny, she picked him up still asleep and Charity grabbed the warm coats by the door and they made their way to the shelter. Some three hours later the all clear sounded and Johnny hadn’t woken up at all , so they just carried him back. There was no damage to see near them but they could see flames in the distance. Vanessa put her sleeping son back in his bed as she looked at him from the doorway she felt warm arms curl around her waist and she lent into the comfort of Charity’s body and said softly “ Stay “.   
As the morning drew close Charity awoke and kissed Vanessa ‘s back waking her gently saying quietly “ I had better go babe” “ Why I will just tell Johnny you stayed because of the air raid its not as if he will care, you are his new favorite person in the whole wide world.” “ Mmmmm not sure about that and anyway I would rather be yours.” “ Oh Charity I really think you are. I cant explain what I feel laying next you but I never want it to stop. We just have to be really careful I don’t want to hurt our children and I have seen how women like us get treated.” “ I know Ness , I really like you and we will be ok.”  
They laid there for a few minutes when Charity realized how early it was and took advantage of the situation and started kissing Ness along her shoulders and up the back of her neck. She could feel it was having desired effect as she pushed herself back in towards Charity’s body and started to move against her. Slowly turning her around to face her Charity kissed deeply her on the lips then let her mouth drop to her perfectly gorgeous breasts and licked the nipple of each breast one after the other. Ness was arching backwards in pleasure as Charity ran her mouth further down her body until it reached her core and then her fingers joined in pleasuring her and as she could take no more and came Charity quickly placed a hand over her mouth to catch the cry of perfect release. “ OH Charity you make me feel amazing when you do that”.  
“ I really enjoy doing it, sorry about the hand I just didn’t want to suddenly find a little boy at the end of the bed.”  
“ Its ok its hard to be quiet when you do that .Now you come here and maybe I will need to use my hand too “ Vanessa winked and started kissing Charity.  
Over four hours later Vanessa was sitting in her car outside of Westminster when she saw Charity drive near by and park. She smiled and after Captain Barton went inside she came over a hopped in the passenger side.   
“ Hi babe, are you ok after such an late night and an early start.”  
“ Yes Charity im pretty good thanks, anyway you are a little older than me and a grandmother.”  
“Oi you less of that. Babe I meant to talk to you last night about Pierce and after you couldn’t keep your hands off me I forgot. He is definitely up to something.  
“ Cheeky, Possibly , I don’t like him. I just don’t see its any of our business and how would we be able to find out what anyway.”  
“ Could you have a word with your mate whats she called.”  
“ Rhona, she is quite sweet on him actually.”  
“ Could you invite her round to see your new place and get her talking about him then maybe she will let something slip.”  
“ I doubt she knows what he is up to. I wish she didn’t like him . He gives me the creeps. I really don’t like the guy.”  
“ No me neither. Just give it a try. If he is doing something dodgy we could tell someone, Your Major maybe. Just cant say we don’t like him. We need a bit more to say. It would get him away from Rhona anyway.”  
“ Well you have a point there. Look I will try ok.”  
“ Brilliant Ness. Im going to follow him at the end of today as we always seem to end the day in the same place.”  
“ Charity please be careful. Here comes the Major , you better go. Please don’t get in trouble .” See you Ness.”  
To be continued……..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Charity follows Pierce down the road after he leaves Rhona in the car. She hears him call to her to take the car he wont need again tonight. So where is he going without the car. Charity keeps her distance making sure she can see which way he goes. He stops up the top of one of the lanes they have gone into. She holds back in the shadows and watches. Pierce is just standing looking around Charity leans in to the shadows further hoping she hasn’t been spotted. Then from the other way a guy appears walking towards Pierce. As she watches this guy walk up to Pierce she could swear he hands this guy an envelope, quite a large one and this guy folds it and slips it under his coat. As Pierce turns to say goodbye to the other chap Charity realizes that they are going to walk off the in the same direction they arrived from which meant Pierce was heading back towards her. Charity tries to stay hidden and move back the way she came. She is worried he will see her she passes a door way just past some bins and darts into it and stands flat against the side. She sees Pierce walk past and he doesn’t look in her direction. Thank god that worked otherwise she was sure he would see her as they left the lanes.  
Charity waits a little while and then follows him out of the lanes and up the road towards a taxi rank . He gets in the first one and is off into the night. Charity makes her way to Vanessa’s place and knocks lightly on the door so as not to wake Johnny if he has already gone to bed. Vanessa opens the door and breathes a sigh of relief , she wasn’t happy with Charity following Pierce tonight.   
“ What happened are you ok love”  
“ Yes im fine babe, He met a guy up an alley and im pretty sure he handed him something. It looked like a large envelope. I had to stay a little way back in the shadow of the buildings so I couldn’t be seen. I really think it was an envelope. What the hell do you think he is up to.”  
“ I have no idea. I wonder if he is privy to anything top secret. Could he be passing war plans or something. My guess would have been black market cause he is sort of smarmy, but maybe its worse.”  
“ Im not sure his rank would cover stuff like that. Did you get to chat with Rhona ?”  
“ No she couldn’t tonight, but she is coming over for dinner tomorrow evening.”  
“ You mean I wont be able to pop over then. What will I do if I cant get to see you.”  
“ Charity, give over.” Charity leaned in and grabbed Vanessa by the waist and pulled her towards her and kissed her soundly on the lips. This took Vanessa by surprise. Not in a bad way of course. She returned the kiss happily as it deepened and the pair became lost in the need to be as close to each other as possible. “ Babe, you know if we keep kissing like this I wont be leaving anytime soon .”  
“ Did you want to.” Vanessa looked into her eyes and smiled and raised her eyebrow. “ You know I would rather be here than anywhere else don’t you babe. But I really should go home and see my kids. Debbie is brilliant but I cant say im working over time every night.”  
“ I know and im being selfish, But you will be home tomorrow night wont you “.  
“ You are very persuasive Miss Woodfield. Maybe I could just stay a little while longer if you make it worth my while.” With that Charity winked and pulled Vanessa back into her and the rest of the evening was taken up with the pleasure of being together in private. Several hours later Charity lifted her head off the pillow and looked at Vanessa so relaxed and spread out beneath her, she felt a surge of emotion deep in her and went to kiss her forehead. “ I better go babe.” “ Really it hardly seems worth it now, Stay and hold me “.   
“ Oh girl you are so bad for me.” “ Am I ? I thought I was good for you.”  
“ You know what I mean. Come on then snuggle up. Ness you know I really like you don’t you. I don’t really say that sort of thing you know.”  
“ I really like you too Charity, Now go to sleep love.”  
The following morning Charity was up and dressed before Johnny got up so he had no idea she had stayed or where. Vanessa dragged herself into the kitchen and put the kettle on. “ Its gonna have to be black I forgot to get milk powder yesterday. Sorry “ “ Its ok, don’t really like that stuff, almost as bad as powdered eggs. Black will be just fine seeing as you wore me out last night.”  
“ Oh hardy Ha, It wasn’t me that was insatiable love, not that im complaining. You are so hot Charity.”  
“Mummy you didn’t say Chatty was here, Hi Chatty. “ Johnny came bouncing out of his room and straight at Charity. Charity caught him as he rushed into her. “ Hey Johnnybobs. How are you doing mate. Are you being a good boy for your Mummy ?”  
“ Mummy I have been good haven’t I ?” “ Yes Johnny most of the time, But you didn’t want to go to bed last night did you.” “ I was too awake mummy “.  
“ Now Johnnybobs you must go to bed when mummy says, you know what she is like.” Charity is laughing as Vanessa looks at her and tries to swipe her with the dish cloth in her hand “ Oi you two cut it out. Right we have got to get to work and you Master Woodfield have got to ge round the corner to play all day with your new friends.”  
“ Now that’s an idea Ness can I get to play with my new friend all day.”  
“ Charity, Cut it out. Go I will see you later, oh hang on I wont will I . How about tomorrow iof we don’t run into each other before. Johnny go clean your teeth please.”  
As Johnny leaves the room Vanessa pulls Charity to her to kiss her good bye for the day. When they are already to leave they set off to work and play.  
They don’t see each other that day again and they are both disappointed. They don’t even run into each other the following day either. So its not till that evening they finally see each other. Charity comes round and is so happy to see Ness that she nearly forgets and goes to kiss her in front of Johnny. Vanessa’s startled eyes just make her realize in time. So she just pulls away and turns to Johnny and says” hi mate. How was your day ?”  
“ I had great fun with playing Chatty and mummy made my dinner and im all full now.” “ Wow that sounds great to me . Hi Ness how was your day ?”  
“ Yes it was good maybe not as good as his day but not to bad. I missed someone a bit , but I think im ok now.” “ Missed seeing someone too, funny that isn’t it.” Charity winked at her and took the glass she handed her. “ Ginger beer babe “.  
“ Best I could do im afraid.” “ Its fine honest . Anything. Just happy to be here.”  
Vanessa smiled broadly at Charity and she knew that they both understood what was being said. They had some of the stew Vanessa had made sitting at the little table while Johnny looked at a book Grandma had given him before they left there. Eventually he was sleepy and Vanessa went and got him ready for bed. He went straight to sleep and she closed the door and walked straight over to Charity put her hand at the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, it was more passionate than Charity was expecting but she was more than happy to reciprocate . “ God I really have missed you Ness”. Charity said when they had to come up for air.” Mmmm me too now shut up and keep kissing me.” “ Bossy much.”  
A few hours later laying warm and happy in Vanessa’s bed. They were touching each other gently having settled into comfortable positions. “ How did you get on with Rhona ?” “ Well she is really taken by that guy and never stopped talking about him. She says he has asked her out and is seeing him tonight at an American service men Dance at the embassy, sounded quite posh. I think he might have quite high clearance; she was doing the Oh he is so important Vanessa.” “ Yeah but I can imagine he would say it even if he wasn’t though. No offence Ness I think he just after a roll in the hay.” “ I love the way you put things Charity. Is that what I am ?” Vanessa said feeling suddenly insecure.  
“ Bloody hell Ness is that what you think of me ?” “ Of course not I just suddenly felt insecure, Sorry.” “ Look Ness if that’s what you think I can go and not bother you again. I just thought we were more than this.” “ Please Charity I didn’t really think that. I think it was just the way you said that so casually about Rhona and everyone has told me to stay clear of you.”  
“ I think im going to go and maybe when you have had time to work out who you think I am maybe you could let me know if you want me.”  
“ Charity Please don’t go I didn’t mean to upset you.” “ Too late Ness im upset and if you knew anything about the real mr then you would understand.” With that Charity left and as she got onto the street she couldn’t stop the tears falling. Why was it no one saw her for who she really was and her past was always there to haunt her.  
Vanessa sat in bed not knowing quite what had happened. She knew though she had really messed up. She had a few tears and tried to get some sleep.  
Not much came though and she spent a restless night trying to work out how and when she could sort things out with Charity.  
To be continued……


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vanessa had had a very bad night and had no idea when she was going to see Charity again or if she could get her to understand she didn’t mean anything by what she said and hope that she can find out why Charity was so quick to think she did . She knows she really shouldn’t have said it and she is sorry.  
Having picked up the Major and taken him to his first meeting she saw Rhona and grabbed her for a chat to ask how her date went. “ Hi Rhona, How are you.?” “ Im fed up .” “ How come ?” “ Pierce had to cancel so not seeing him now till Friday.” “ That’s a shame love, Why did he have to cancel did he have extra meetings ?” “ I have no idea, I certainly didn’t drive him to any. He said something came up.” “ Well im sure you will have a good night on Friday.”  
Rhona had to run then as the meeting broke up and they all had to go in different directions. Vanessa didn’t see Charity at all that day or the next.   
She was starting to think she really had blown it and she was so annoyed with herself. She had just put Johnny to bed when there was a gentle knock on the door. Her heart was in her mouth as she hoped it was Charity. When she opened the door Pierce stood there looking annoyed.  
“ I wanted to find out why you are talking to Rhona about me girlie.”  
“ Im sorry how did you know where I lived and I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“ Rhona came here the other night. And she said you had asked why I cancelled our date. Now look here you stay out of our business you understand girlie.”  
And with that he walked away leaving Vanessa shaking and scared. It wasn’t so much what he said but how he said it and the fact he must have followed Rhona the other night before going to meet the guy in the alley. She didn’t know what to do. She really really needs to talk to Charity. She goes into Johnny’s Room and wakes him up and tells him they have to go see Charity. He is excited to see Moses and Chatty. Vanessa remembers the things Charity has said about her home and she finds the right street. She has no idea which house it is. The area looks pretty run down and rough even for the war years. She knocks on one door and asks the chap who answers if he knows Charity and her family and if he knows which house is theres.  
“ Huni you really don’t wanna be bothering with that family and certainly not that little whore, It’s the black door two up. But really stay clear.”  
Vanessa thanks him and feels a bit shocked at his words. She gets to the door and knocks.  
“ Vanessa what the hell are you doing here. You shouldn’t have come here.”  
“ I needed to see you, can we talk please.”  
“ What is there to say, I think you better go”  
“ Seriously I have come over cause I need to tell you some stuff that just happened and you cant even be civil. Fine suite yourself Charity I wont bother you again.”  
With that Vanessa turned to go and started walking quickly down the road pulling Johnny after her even though he is trying really hard to wave to Charity.  
“ Wait, wait up Vanessa Sorry just wait”.  
“ No thanks think I have had enough of you sharp tongue the other night and just now. Forget it Charity.”  
“ No please Ness please just wait please.”  
Vanessa keeps walking the last thing she wants Charity to see is the tears falling down her cheeks , suddenly she feels a hand on her arm holding her back and stopping her walking and Johnny giggling.   
“ Just stop for a minute please Ness.”  
“ What for I know how you feel about me now and the rest well I just doesn’t matter does it.”  
“ Ness are you crying ?”  
“ No why do you think I would, its just cold out here “  
“ I need you to stop cause I really like you and im sorry im angry about the other night, I had hoped you really liked me” Charity is looking down at her feet now and is obviously uncomfortable saying this stuff.  
“ I do really like you Charity, why would you think I don’t. I was feeling a bit insecure and I should have said what I said I know that and im sorry I don’t believe that Charity I really don’t.”  
“ Really Ness” Charity looked surprised.  
“ Really Charity, in fact if we weren’t standing in the street I would kiss you just to prove it.”  
“ Wow Ness that’s a little unkind I have all sorts of thoughts now. Can I come back with you so we can talk properly”.  
“ Come on then. Are your kids ok though ?”  
“ Yes Debbie is there , I will just nip back and tell her. Be right back.”  
Charity returned a few minutes later and they walked back to Vanessa’s . Vanessa put Johnny back to bed after a cuddle with Charity that apparently he could get to sleep without.  
“ Sorry about that. Do you want a drink?”  
“ Yes what ever you have Ness. Its not a problem cuddling that little lad, he’s just like his mum. Im sorry I went off the deep end the other night and then got stubborn .”  
“ I didn’t notice you were being stubborn” Vanessa laughed and felt lighter than she had in a couple of days.  
“ So other than me being an idiot what was it you needed to tell me Ness.”  
“ Earlier tonight I had a visit from Pierce.”  
“ What, What the hell was he doing here are you ok, how did he know where you live ?”  
“Wow one question at a time. He said he followed Rhona the other night , he came here to warn me of talking to Rhona about him and asking questions. And im fine, I was a bit shaken up at the time but im fine now you are here.”  
“ He has a cheek telling you to back off, what did you ask about anyway.”  
“ I asked Rhona about her date and she told me he had to cancel and I asked her why.”  
“ Is that all, He must be really paranoid about something. I don’t like this guy. The more we get to know about him the less I like him. I really don’t feel comfortable with him know where you are and thinking he can come around and threaten you.”  
“ No I felt really uncomfortable when he was here. Im so glad you are here now.”  
With that Charity moved towards Vanessa and took her in her arms and held her close. It didn’t take a minute before Charity bent her head to reach down to Vanessa’s lips and kissed her gently. Looking up in to Vanessa’s eyes she says “ Babe I have missed you. I think I was angry cause I thought I had messed it all up and I really don’t want to . I like you a lot, more than a lot.”  
Vanessa reached up and took Charity’s face in her hands and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and heard her moan softly against her lips. This ignited the fire within her. She got up from the sofa taking Charity’s hand and led her into the bedroom. A few hours later when their breathing had just about returned to normal and they lay curled around each other Charity looked at her.  
“ I really missed you babe. Im sorry im such an idiot, there is stuff going on at home and in my past that I think made me expect you to get tired of me pretty quick.”  
“ Do you want to tell me about it “  
“ To be honest babe I really would prefer not to it’s the past and I don’t think about it much.”  
“ Ok , but Charity I want to you to know you can talk to me, nothing you tell me would change anything. You know.”  
“ So anyway babe, what are we going to do about Pierce , I think he is a dangerous guy and im really not sure I want you involved in all this. I think he is up to something bad after he reacted like that about one innocent question. I think I need to keep following him for a bit and try and work out what it is.”  
“ Charity im not sure that is a good idea if you think he is dangerous, I agree he is definitely up to something so why put yourself in his path.”  
“ Well how else am I gonna work out what he is up to and you need to back off I don’t want you in danger ok Ness”  
“ Oh but its ok for you , I don’t want some one I love putting themselves in danger when its really nothing to do with us. Its only Rhona im worried about I don’t want to have to worry again about you.”  
“ Ness what did you just say ?”  
Vanessa’s eyes opened wide as she realized what she had let slip out.  
“ Im sorry Charity I shouldn’t have said that really just forget I said that.”  
“ Did you mean it Ness.”  
“ Charity….yes I do.”  
“ Wow cause im definitely falling for you babe…..Come here.

To be continued…….


	9. Chapter

Chapter 9

They woke slowly wrapped around each other after a very late night, early morning with words of love spoken and tender touches. Everything felt different last night as if it could get any better and then it did.  
“ Morning Sleepy”  
“ You can talk Ness, you wore me out.”  
“ Oh getting too old for this eh !!”  
“ Look cheeky get your cute back side up before Johnny invades our space”  
“ Yep going , I will get him up and get breakfast, you take the bathroom first” with that Vanessa leaned over and kissed Charity and swung her legs out of bed. “ come on lazy, up “  
Over breakfast they talked about what to do about Rhona, They came up with a bit of a plan, but Charity really didn’t think she would listen to Vanessa. Anything was worth a try though. Charity was still going to do some digging and follow him even if Vanessa doesn’t think she should.  
Later that day Charity gets her chance as she sees Rhona waiting outside headquarters and then just around the corner she sees Pierce come out and walk around the back of the building . She walks carefully after him trying not to be seen. This isn’t as easy in the light of day. Ducking behind a large container in the back alley she can just see Pierce stop and talk to a guy. She takes in every detail of the other guy and tries to listen to what they are saying. She can hear bits and pieces and definitely hears the word document and top secret. She knew it was something bad but had no idea this creep was a spy or a double agent. Charity needs to get out of there without being seen. She moves back along the lane and ducks into a doorway and waits for Pierce to walk past. After he has gone she walks back to the cars just in time to see Rhona pull off. Captain Barton is not happy as he sees Charity walking back to her car. “ Where on earth have you been ?”  
“ I really don’t know what to say to you , I think I have just seen something I shouldn’t have and I don’t know who to trust.”  
“ Ok Charity, I can be trusted. What did you see.”  
“ Look Pete I really don’t know exactly what I saw but if I tell you , I need you to promise to get this to the right person and please leave me out of this as I think he is dangerous. He has already threatened one of the other drivers Vanessa Woodfield. Pierce Harris has been acting strangely lately and I followed him the other night and he met a guy and pass a folder or envelope to him. Today I witnessed him meet what looked like the same guy at the back of this building and meet who I think was the same guy and have a heated conversation and mention top secret and document. I have no idea what this is, but I think its something he shouldn’t be doing.”  
“ Oh Good lord Charity that sounds very suspicious , Look leave this with me , I think I know someone I can talk to . Can you take me up to Westminster now.”  
After driving him to Westminster Captain Barton he told Charity to finish for the day. The first thing she did was nip round to Vanessa’s and told her what had happened.  
“ Are you sure he will do anything that wont put us in the firing line Charity ?”  
“ I asked him to leave us out of this and told him that Harris had already threatened you , I hope as far as we are concerned that’s it. I do hope he tells me what’s happening though.”  
“ Are you staying tonight, I think I might need you keeping me safe “ Vanessa says giving Charity a sexy wink.   
“ Yes Maam I will be at your service.”  
“ Oh I like the sound of that.”  
The following day when Charity picks up Captain Barton he tells her that he has reported the situation and Westminster had a feeling they had a leak , they had no idea it was Captain Harris. As they need proof he has been told to ask Charity to come in with him this morning to talk to Major Kirk.  
“ Good Morning private Dingle, we are very grateful that you spoke to Captain Barton yesterday. Can you give me everything you have seen and anything else you know.”  
“ When we were in Cornwall Private Woodfield saw him meeting a guy on the beach at the crack of dawn. I then followed him when we were back in London and saw him meet a guy one night last week and pass him either a folder or an envelope. Then yesterday I saw him walk around the back of the headquarters and have a heated conversation with the same guy. That’s when I told Captain Barton sir.”  
“ We need some more proof of what he is up to and the identity of this guy. Would you be prepared to help us further ?”  
“ Yes sir I can , but may I ask that Private Woodfield is left out of this as he has already threatened her for asking Rhona , sorry Private Goskirk about him.”  
“ I think it would be best then if it was just you. We are going to feed him some bogus information and see where it goes. I need you to take this small camera and try and get a picture of his accomplice .”  
“ Yes sir.”  
With that Charity left the building and resumed her position with her car.  
Later in the day she was outside headquarters again and Vanessa was sitting in her car when she pulled up. After Captain Barton went in she went over to Vanessa’s car and told her what had happened that morning.   
“ Im not sure that I want you putting yourself in danger Charity.”  
“ I don’t really have any choice babe, this is war and I need to do what I can.”  
“ Ok are you coming over tonight after you have spent some time with your kids.”  
“ Well Debbie isn’t a kid and Noah is at that age where I’m just an embarrassment, I could bring Moses with me for a sleep over”.  
“ Oh Johnny would be over the moon. I just need to know your safe.”  
“ I understand Ness, you just cant get enough of me , can you ?”  
“ Oh yeah right, think that’s the other way round. I love that about you.”  
“ Mmmm I love you too babe. See you later.”  
Later that day Charity and Vanessa are curled up on the sofa and both boys are finally asleep. It is a peaceful evening as the air raids seem to have lessened over the past few weeks and bombing raids are taking place over other targets like Liverpool and Plymouth. They are talking about the ramifications of the day and what Charity has been asked to do.  
Vanessa is not happy about what they want her to do , but understands why she will do it. She cant help but worry about Charity getting hurt. Or worse.  
They eventually are all talked out and go to bed and just hold each other.  
Two days later the fake information is planted and they wait for Pierce to take the bait. It doesn’t take long before Charity is following him at a safe distance. Having gone down some rather seedy parts of London and managed to stay out of sight for the past hour. He didn’t seem to be going anywhere, it seemed he was just walking around in circles. Just as Charity is starting to get worried she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning her roughly around the guy who has come up behind her says “ Where exactly do you think you are going dear ?”  
“ What are you doing, let me go.”  
“ You girly are coming with me. Do not fight me on this and I wont hurt you, now just come with me.”  
Charity finds herself being dragged along a back alley and eventually into the back of a beat up van , as she is bundled into it she manages to click the camera at the back of the van. Charity is laying in the back of the van while it drives on , After all the bombing raids in London the roads are dreadful and Charity is being tossed about , She is bruised and scared. Its really strange to her although she is in a tight spot and she knows it. She is more worried about Vanessa and the her kids and Johnny. For someone who has only ever thought of herself this is a new feeling. She is more scared that she will never see Ness again, or hold her, Kiss her than anything that might happen to her now.  
She has no way of getting a message to anyone. She cant see any way out of this. The only hope she has is once they realize she is missing they will come and look for her. But she has no idea where she is going. She knows this is not looking good…..  
To be continued…….


	10. Chapter

The van drives for about an hour and she has no idea where she is, she can her voices outside the van . Its Captain Harris and someone else, maybe the guy he met. They are arguing about what to do with her. In the end they decide to go and get something to eat and as she is tied up they will leave her in the back of the van. There’s no one around so their voices fade into the distance and Charity is left alone. She starts to wriggle about and loosen the ties around her wrists. Thankfully they ease just enough for her to reach around with her fingers and pull at them , also rubbing the ties against the bottom of the van were there are some old metal tools. It takes over 30 minutes to get free and she has no idea if where ever they are they can still see the van or if they are on the way back. But she knows she has to take her chance now. She manages to open the back door from the inside, it really is an old Van. She looks around and she seems to be parked up a side lane. Charity looks around and decides to run back down the lane rather than onto what looks like a main road. She runs for quite a while and still hasn’t heard anything behind her. She comes across a door that is slightly open and ducks in there out of sight. She wanders through a hallway and realises it leads to some flats, so she sits on a step a couple of floors up and waits. She has no idea how long to wait. But she made sure she shut the door when she came in and as its now dark she is hoping no one comes in and leaves it open again.  
Charity stays in there all night and only when the dawn arrives does she dare move. She makes her way back down the lane to where the van was parked and is very relived to see it gone. She stays on her guard even so while she walks to the main street and looks around. She goes into one of the shops and asks where she is. Luckily she is still in London even if she is now on the other side. Charity asks where the nearest phone is that she might use and the lady says she can use hers if it’s a local call. She gets through to Major Kirks office and although he is not there , his secretary will get a message to him and to please wait where she is as long as it is safe to do so. Charity tells her she will wait but if she has to leave its because they have come back.  
It must be an hour before she sees the Majors car pull up with only Vanessa in it. She looks tired and relieved. Charity just wants to throw her arms around her and kiss her. Instead she walks over to the car and gets in.  
“ Charity I have been worried sick, im so glad you are ok. Don’t ever do that to me again. I thought I had lost you.”  
“ No babe, im not that easy to get rid of.”  
“ Don’t say things like that ever.”  
“ Ok sorry Ness, I have to say I was a bit worried I wouldn’t see your gorgeous face again too. Can you take me back to yours I really need a bath.”  
“ Mmmm I might just join you.”   
Some time later the girls are on their way to meet Major Kirk and give him the camera and they can get the film developed , before she left the van she took a picture of that too so hopefully they have enough information.  
Charity is called into his office and he is delighted to see her and the fact she is ok.  
“ Dingle well done, so glad you got out of that sticky situation. We will see what we have when we get the prints back. But good work. Have you ever considered what an asset you would be behind enemy lines in say for instance France.”  
“ Thank you Sir, I don’t speak French so not really sure I would be good at that. But thank you Sir for your confidence in me.”  
“ Well you go and have the rest of the day off and when you go out please could you also dismiss Woodfield for me as im going to be stuck here for the rest of the day. Thank you Dingle.”  
“ I will do that . Thank you Sir”  
“ Hey Ness you wont believe this, but Kirk has given us both the rest of the day off.”  
“ Oh Charity that’s wonderful, maybe now we could have a little alone time and do what you wouldn’t let me do earlier.”  
With that Charity laughs and puts her hand on Ness’s thigh and slides it up teasing her. When they arrive back at Vanessa’s flat as soon as the door closes they fall into each others arms and kiss as if it’s the last time and the first time all at once. Vanessa wasn’t sure she would get to kiss her like this again and if Charity was being honest neither did she.  
Several hours later after a passionate sharing of their bodies and their souls , they lay curled around each other holding on tight.  
“ I love you Ness, I wasn’t sure at one point I would get to do this again.”  
“ I know sweetheart I felt the same I hardly slept last night.”  
“ Kirk asked me if I had ever considered going behind enemy lines as an undercover agent.”  
“ Charity seriously I hope you said no.”  
“ Well he mentioned France and I said that I couldn’t speak French so I didn’t think I would be any use.”  
“ Well I speak French , but that’s not the point. Think of the risk. I nearly lost you last night. I don’t think I could bare it. Amd what about your Kids.”  
“ Ness babe we are at war and its not really going that well.I would be doing it for my kids all of them. Ness you don’t know much about me , but I have done some messed up stuff in my time. I haven’t always been a very good person or mother. This would give me a chance to give something good back and put my life on a different course. Im probably the best version there is of me there is since ive been with you babe.”  
“ Charity it would be really dangerous and what about us ? I would be worried sick about you the whole time you are gone.”  
“ Come with me then, You speak French you could teach me some and you speak most the time.”  
“ What about Johnny ?”  
“ Either he could go to your Mums or he could be with Moses and Debbie would look after them.”  
“ Oh my god are you actually serious Charity.”  
“ Yes I think I am. I think I could make a difference Ness and it would be the first good thing I have done in my life.”  
“ I really need time to think about this Charity.Lets sleep on it, but right now we need to get up and I need to go and get Johnny.”  
“ Shall I go home and pick up Moses and come back or have you had enough of me for one day babe.”  
“ I cant ever imagine having enough of you Charity.”  
Vanessa says in a sexy sultry voice then winks at her and gets out of bed. Her mind however is in turmoil.

To be continued……


End file.
